A control unit which controls the driving of a motor is provided with a plurality of connectors corresponding to a plurality of sensors and power source systems. More specifically, connectors of a plurality of types are present in accordance with the magnitude of the current flowing the connectors, such as power source connectors and signal connectors, for example. In accordance with such connecters, terminals of a plurality of types are also present.
To give an example of a control unit of this kind, a drive device is known in which a motor and a control unit are integrated coaxially on an output shaft of a motor, a control unit is disposed on the opposite side to the output side of the motor, and furthermore a connector is disposed on the final end of the control unit (see, for example, PTL1).
Furthermore, a power connector, a signal connector and a torque signal connector are provided so as to protrude in an outward radial direction from the motor case, the torque signal connector is separated by a prescribed distance from the power connector, and the connection section with the torque signal line of the torque signal connector is formed so as to face towards the motor in the axial direction of the motor case (see, for example, PTL 2).